My Little Girl
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Lindsey will always be their little girl.


**My Little Girl**

**Rating: It's very safe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Lindsey will always be their little girl.**

**A/N: I miss my daddy. LOL. And it doesn't help that I'm halfway around the world and haven't seen him in... a long time. But anyways, I heard this song and I thought it'd make a cute Grillows fic with Lindsey. XD I hope I was right. LOL.**

* * *

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.**

Catherine sat in Lindsey's high school with her camera sitting her lap. Suddenly, the doors opened and the class of 2010 and walked out in their gowns and caps. The smile on Catherine's face was priceless. She was ecstatic that Lindsey was graduating, something she never had the chance to do when she was Lindsey's age. The second Lindsey saw her mother, her face lit up in the most beautiful smile there.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. You didn't miss anything so far." Gil sat next to her and searched the line for Lindsey. Once he saw her, he smiled and turned to Catherine.

"She's looks beautiful."

"She looks happy." He grabbed her hand softly and held it in his for the rest of the ceremony. Lindsey was in her group of friends, trying not to cry in front of their parents. They had all received their diplomas and the second their principal announced the class, their hats went flying up into the air.

They walked up to her after she had taken pictures with her friends and handed her beautiful flowers. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She reached out for her mother and threw her arms around Catherine's neck. Catherine, as shocked as she was, smoothed back Lindsey's hair and whispered in her ear,

"Congratulations Miss. High School Graduate."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Lindsey. So much. I'm very proud of you."

**I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.**

"Catherine, she's beautiful." She looked down at the small baby in her arms and smiled.

"Isn't she?"

"Shouldn't... ugh... Eddie be here? I mean, I'm grateful to be here with you but, he's her father."

"You want the truth?" She asked after a few moments of silence. He nodded his head and smiled when she lifted Lindsey into the air, letting him know that it was his turn to hold her. For the first time, too. He softly cradled her in his arms and stared at her. "The truth is... he doesn't deserve to witness this. If he thinks his music company and his 'wanna-be-rockstars' are more important than this, I'll let the person closest to being her father be here." He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Me? Bu-But why not your mother? Sam, maybe?" Catherine watched Gil and Lindsey while laying in her hospital bed. She knew she could trust him with everything in the world, even her new born daughter. She closed her eyes for a moment, but ended up drifting off into a light sleep. "Huh, Cath?" He looked down at her for an answer and smiled. He brought the covers around her while softly rocking Lindsey.

He knew Catherine hadn't had much sleep in the past week. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he went lay on the small couch that was next to the bed. He placed Lindsey on top of his chest and smiled when her little arms flew out of the blanket and searched around for what she was laying on. She relaxed when she felt his neck, and rested her hands. The small whimpers made his heart jump every time.

A few days later, and it was time for them to go home. Catherine had Lindsey wrapped up in almost all the blankets she could find, not wanting to get her sick in the cold weather. She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a old t-shirt herself, and threw one of her light jackets on. Gil leaded them out of the hospital and wrapped his arm around Catherine's waist for support. He drove them to his townhouse, since Catherine had put all of Lindsey's baby things there. She didn't want Lindsey in her home with Eddie. Not yet.

**Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**

"Com' on, Gil! Open up! We're freezing our as- butts off out here!" Three year old Lindsey giggled and copied her mother's actions. She banged on Gil's front door and tried to yell through the crack.

"On, Gil! Up!! Cold!!!" Catherine laughed just as he opened the door and smiled. Stood before him was a bundled up Lindsey, in her Barbie pajama pants, pink fuzzy slippers, and her pink Barbie jacket, with a red and green ribbon holding her blonde bangs back. He bent down to Lindsey's level and held out his arms. She ran into them and giggled when he lifted her into the air and spun her around. Catherine shut the door behind her and stopped when she saw them.

"So, Lindsey! Are you ready for Santa Claus to pass?"

"Santa!!"

"Tomorrow morning, honey." The second Lindsey saw the Christmas tree Gil and Catherine had decorated, she wiggled out of Gil's arms and ran to the brightly lit tree. Catherine set down her keys and took off her jacket, showing she had on her pajamas too. "So... where is he?"

"He said he's working, but... you know Eddie." Gil nodded his head and pointed to the kitchen.

"It's no Christmas Eve dinner, but... cheese pizza and coke good for you two?"

"It's fine; better than what we we're gonna eat." He laughed and led her into the kitchen.

"So how's your mom? I haven't talked to her since Linds was born."

"She's doing great. She was supposed to come visit, but her sister called and you know how that is." They ate dinner and once all the dishes were clean, Catherine and Lindsey laid in front of the TV and watched a crime show that had the interest of both. Gil laid on the couch and slowly drifted off into a nap. When he opened his eyes, Catherine and Lindsey were both inches away from his face. Lindsey giggled and jumped on top of him. She tugged at the blanket Catherine had put over him.

"Mine."

"No, my blanket," He argued back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yessss."

"Fine. Take the blanket. I don't need it. Know why?" Lindsey jumped down from the couch and wrapped herself up in the black, cotton blanket. She shook her head and smiled. "Cause' I got your mommy!" Gil lifted Catherine off from the ground and settled her on top of him. They laughed when they saw Lindsey's eyes widen.

"NO! MY MOMMY!"

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Mommy Love You More!".**

Catherine rushed into Gil's townhouse and threw her car keys on the table. Five year old Lindsey barely kept up while trying to carry her book sack full of clothes.

"Mommy, stop. I'm tired."

"I'm sorry, baby. Why don't you go take a hot bath and then get to bed?"

"Where's Uncle Gil?"

"He's probably at work. You'll see him when he comes home."

"If I'm sleeping when he gets here, wake me up?"

"Alright." Lindsey smiled and ran to Gil's large bathroom. The second Lindsey shut the door, Gil walked in the living room. He stopped when he saw Catherine's tear stained face and blood below her nose.

"Catherine!"

"Gil, good. You're here."

"Cath, what happened?"

"Nothing. I fell and-"

"It was him, wasn't it?"

"Look, I don't want Lindsey to know and we couldn't stay there any longer." She broke down into more tears and let her arms drop to her sides. "I don't feel safe anywhere but here."

"Mom!!" The suddenly shriek of Lindsey flooded the house. Catherine ran to the bathroom and busted the door. Next to the tub which was overflowing with bubbles, stood a fully clothed Lindsey with her Elmo bubble bath in her hand. "I ugh... I think I put too many bubbles." The hours pasted, they ate dinner, and Lindsey had finally fallen asleep in Gil's bed. Catherine stood in the doorway and stared at her daughter. A tear fell from her cheek as thought of the childhood she was giving her daughter. The same one she had when she was five years old.

"I love you, Linds..." Halfway down the hallway, Catherine smiled when Lindsey yelled,

"Mommy! I love you a _billion_ times more!"

**Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**

* * *

**A/N: Cute? Right? LOL. Well I thought since Lindsey was about my age or younger, I'd just use my graduation class. Class of '10. ROFL. That sounds so... weird. Song is, My Little Girl by Tim McGraw**


End file.
